1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, a program, and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-283590, for example, a wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of a group of wireless communication devices including an access point operating as a group owner and a plurality of stations operating as clients and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point. In such a wireless LAN system, it is decided that the access point acts as a group owner, and the stations act as clients.
On the other hand, Wi-Fi Direct under Wi-Fi Alliance standard development is designed to form a communication group through direct connection of a plurality of communication devices, and when forming the communication group, it is decided which of a group owner and a client each of the plurality of wireless communication devices acts as. For example, each wireless communication device decides which of a group owner and a client the device acts as by exchanging a weight indicating priority to act as a group owner with another wireless communication device and comparing the weights indicating priority.